Birthday Surprise
by dracosdork
Summary: Fred forgets about his bday due to his boyfriends unexpected illness, but comes home to a pleasant surprise. FredxShaggy-- Established relationship-- Oneshot-- M/M-- Slash-- Yaoi. Don't Like Don't Read.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby Doo or any of the other characters. They belong to Hanna Barbera.**

**A/N: Please enjoy.**

Birthday Surprise

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

**Beep. Beep. Beep. **Fred reached over and turned the alarm off.

"Shaggy, time to get up."

"Mmmph." Fred sighed. He hated having to go through this every morning.

"Come on Shaggy, time to get up." This time instead of getting a response, Shaggy just pulled the covers over his head. Fred decided to give him ten more minutes, and headed towards the bathroom to get ready for work.

Ten Minutes Later…

Fred walked over to Shaggy's side of the bed and pulled the covers off of him. Shaggy blinked open his eyes, sat up, grabbed the blanket out of Fred's hand, and went back to sleep.

"Shaggy if you don't get up you'll be late for the arrival of this weeks comics shipment." Nothing. Not even a mumble. Fred decided to take a different approach. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Shaggy's lips. Nothing. _Damn! That normally works. _"Shaggy, are you feeling all right?" Instead of waiting for an answer, Fred took the back of his hand and placed it on Shaggy's forehead. He could feel that Shaggy was coming down with something. Shaggy stirred when he felt something on his forehead and opened his eyes again to see it was Fred's hand.

"Fred, I'm not like feeling so well."

"Yeah I can tell. Why don't you take a day off and rest?" Shaggy nod his head in agreement. Fred kissed him goodbye and headed off to work.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

"Shaggy!" Fred called, "I'm home."

He left work early so that way he could check up on Shaggy. Fred waited for a response, but nothing. He tossed his jacket on the couch and went searching for his sick boyfriend. He decided to check the study; normally Shaggy would hide out there to read his comic books in silence. Shaggy wasn't there. He headed towards the bedroom maybe Shaggy was sleeping. Fred opened the door slowly just in case, so he wouldn't disturb him.

"Happy Birthday, Freddy!" Fred was utterly dumbstruck. In front him was Shaggy, lying on the bed, wearing dark green silk boxers and a smile that lit up his face. Fred watched, as Shaggy pulled out a box wrapped in orange and topped with a blue bow. Fred walked over to the bed and sat down next to Shaggy. Taking the package in surprise, he unwrapped the box to reveal the new video camera that he had been saving up for.

"Wow." Fred breathed.

"Like, I know you said you didn't want me to get you anything, but-mph!" Fred cut him off with a kiss. He soon pulled away.

"Shaggy, how did you afford this?"

"Like, I know you really wanted it, but you always bought stuff that you or I needed, so I decided to take the money I usually like, use for comics and bought you this instead." Fred just stared at him. Shaggy rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Fred put the camera next to the bed and pulled Shaggy into another kiss. He swept his tongue along Shaggy's luscious lips and was happily welcomed into his mouth. The kiss grew heated and was soon broken off due to the lack of air.

Shaggy must have decided that Fred was wearing too much clothing then because he started pulling Fred's shirt up. Fred helped him out with his shirt and his pants followed suit. He pushed Shaggy down onto the bed and started nibbling on Shaggy's ear. "Fred." Fred moaned in response to his name. He loved to hear Shaggy moan his name.

Fred moved lower to Shaggy's neck, sucking on it a bit, and then moving lower to his chest. He took his thumbs and brushed them over Shaggy's nipples. As he did this he could hear Shaggy moan in pleasure. He then lowered his head over one and started to suckle on it. Fred switched between the two and soon he had a writhing, moaning Shaggy underneath him. He then sat up a bit and hooked his fingers inside Shaggy's boxers and pulled them off of him, his following suit.

Fred reached into the drawer next to the bed and pulled out a bottle of lube. Shaggy just laid there, watching Fred's movements and licked his, somehow, dry lips in anticipation of what was to come. Fred lay down next to Shaggy and pulled him on top of him, causing their erections to rub together and eliciting a moan from both men. Shaggy sat up and straddled Fred's hips. Fred grabbed Shaggy's hand and poured a generous amount into his palm. He had Shaggy rub some on Fred's fingers, as well as his member.

Fred pulled Shaggy into another kiss and while doing so he inserted a finger into him. He then inserted another finger and started scissoring them. "Ugh…Fred." Fred inserted a third finger and started thrusting them, searching for Shaggy's sweet spot. "Zoinks!" _Found it. _He did this a few more times, before he decided Shaggy had had enough torture and pulled his fingers out. Shaggy groaned at the loss. Fred then lifted Shaggy up over his erection and before Fred could help him he lowered himself, Shaggy plunged down onto him.

"Shaggy." Fred wanted to thrust up, but he decided to wait a bit. A few seconds passed before Shaggy sat up and plunged back down onto Fred. They soon found a working rhythm. The room was filled with grunts and moans and the occasional squeak of the bed. Fred moved a hand around Shaggy's erection and started to jerk him off.

"Fred!" It didn't take long after for Shaggy to orgasm.

"Norville!" Fred and Shaggy just lay there sweaty, panting, and sticky. When their breath returned to normal, Shaggy got off of Fred and got a damp cloth to clean themselves off. The two then climbed under the covers and snuggled with one another.

"Goodnight Fred. Happy Birthday."

"Goodnight Shaggy." Fred turned off the light and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

**A/N: I hoped you like it. Please review if you feel the need to.**


End file.
